


It's Such a Mystery Why You're Here (but I can't live without you)

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: But I swear it's mostly fluff, Canon Typical Mentions of Death, F/F, Side Jason/Billy, Songfic, Sounds serious, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Each chapter is a snapshot of Kimberly and Trini's growing relationship. Together they face parents, bullying, and the ultimate sacrifice of being metahuman: not being able to get drunk.Inspired by the song "Bittersweet" by P!@TD





	1. Everything I do is Bittersweet

Kimberly is pretty sure they all died the day of the car crash. Which honestly, she would have been fine with. She asked for it, just minutes earlier by agreeing to leave with Jason. _And leave they did..._

If it wasn't death - a dream, a jump of realities - then it was the exact opposite. This version gave her abs and an affinity for adventure. It drew her to those kids, that place.

So when one of them (the cute, tiny Latina) went to leave...well...she couldn't have that. They needed to be together. For this, this calling, this supernatural experience. So she asked for her water bottle, relying solely on the fact that most girls who wear beanies tend to be soft on other pretty woman.

( She imagined the girl might have thrown the hard, metal bottle right at Zack's face, had he asked the same question. )

"Don't drink it all." Trini mumbled. It's not her smartest quip, and Kimberly noticed. She smiled a little at the thought of making this 'tough girl' a bit nervous.

"Thank you...and...I'm sorry."

The smaller girl looks up at her, and Kim can tell you: confusion is _adorable_ on this girl's face. "Sorry for what?"

Kimberly stepped closer, way into her personal space. Trini's eyes flick down to her lips and for two seconds Kimberly thinks _"Well that wouldn't be a bad idea either"_ but it's not what they came here for, and if this all works out, they will be spending a lot more time together.

Calling on all the newfound strength, she grabbed her and jumped. Into the gorge, and their new lives.

 

Now, weeks later, the world is saved and they are comfortable in their positions. The two girls recall that moment.

"It was a cheap move." Trini insists, after enduring some teasing about getting taken down easily.

Kimberly hums in response. "Maybe. But it got us here, didn't it?" She playfully bumps her shoulder against their other girl's.

The yellow ranger mumbles through a string of small disagreements before finally yelling out a reluctant "I _guess_!", which reverberates throughout the cave. Kimberly can't help but giggle, only laughs harder when Trini rolls her eyes.

For the millionth time since becoming a ranger, Kimberly is actually happy to be where she is. And she owes it all to an explosion, a car crash, and a hundred foot jump.


	2. You can tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat

After a weighty period of internal debate, Kimberly finally decided it was time; she was going to tell Trini her secret. Over the course a few weeks, the two had grown closer than even her and Jason, which was both a pro and a con. Pro because, _wow, there was a girl at school who didn't hate her guts_. Con because that could all change when she learns the truth.

But Kimberly was the type of person who took things heads on no matter the consequence. She arranged for Trini to come over that night - no more avoiding it.

It was twelve midnight when the knock finally came. She's not sure what it was about being a superhero that suddenly made sneaking people through a window a more sound option than just asking her parents. Regardless, seeing Trini's familiar smirk through the frame brightened her mood. The girl probably thought she was pretty cool, as she scaled three stories of smooth brick to reach this bedroom. She let her in with a smile.

"So Princess," the Latina started, throwing herself onto the bed like she owned the place, "what the hell is up? You've been actin' funny all day and now you want to talk 'in private'." The last two words were spoken in her best Kimberly impression, which wasn't very good at all (that might be the point though).

Kimberly joined the other girl on the bed, keeping a comfortable distance and maintaining eye contact. "This is serious Trin. What I'm about to show you might change your opinion of me forever."

"...is this the part where you take off your makeup? 'Cause I'm sure it can't be that bad. You've got like, good bone structure and stuff." She said it in a perfect deadpan, making Kimberly want to hit her in the face with a pillow (she would have, but she's pretty sick of wasting all her money replacing torn bedding ((their last pillow fight got intense))).

Instead she pulls up the picture, _the picture_ , and shoves it in Trini's direction, turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut to avoid seeing her reaction.

"Uhhh...Kim? If this is how you think supporting an LGBT person works, you need to read some pamphlets or something. I'll find my own porn, thanks."

_What?_

They share a confused moment before Kimberly finally realizes that yeah, shoving a picture of a naked cheerleader into your gay best friend's face _probably_ was not the best course of action.

"T-that's not what this is. This is about me and the things I've _done_."

Trini's cheeks grew a few shades brighter, "And...you've _done_ Amanda?"

Kimberly snapped, "I am _trying_ to tell you that I did something that seriously hurt this girl!" She immediately dwells into the story, not wasting another second. Trini listened politely, only interrupting once with a quick "called it" when Kimberly admitted that Amanda had sent her the photo intentionally. Kim rolled her eyes, but she could see how that _might_ be interpreted as sexting (and maybe it was? Nothing during that period of her life made any sense.)

"So there you have it. That's the complete, unabridged story of Kimberly Hart's downfall. Go ahead and judge me, I've already accepted full responsibility for my actions."

Trini's face was blank, so unreadable that it made her sweat. _God, what could be going through her mind?_

"Kim that's...that's... _fucking hilarious_." Trini bursts out in laughter, completely unable to contain herself " _Oh god_ I would have paid good money to see her face when she heard." She's wheezing, clutching her sides, tears forming in her eyes, "And that line!! ' _Is this who you want to take home to your parents_ ' that's gold! _Heh._ Finally someone knocks the bitch down a peg."

"Trini!" Kim yells because that's so not what she was supposed to get out of this story. But the laughter doesn't die down and Kimberly finds it to be kind of cute, and extremely contagious.

They laughed and laughed and maybe this is what she needed to be able to move on. "It really, really wasn't supposed to be funny," she said eventually, shaking her head even though she still wore a smile.

Trini raised an eyebrow at her like ' _are you sure about that?_ '. She relented though, finally putting on a serious face. "Are you ever going to do anything like this again?"

"Of course not!" came the obvious reply.

The Latina reached forward, taking Kim's hand in hers "So you learned your lesson and simultaneously dropped your toxic friend group. You're new friends are much cooler anyway - especially the yellow one." She winked, making the other girl giggle. "But seriously, it's in the past. We can laugh about it now."

Trini shuffled across the bed and did something very out of character: she pulled the other girl in for a hug. Kimberly melted into the embrace, nestling against her shoulder and holding her tight. "Will you stay here tonight?" She whispers.

"Yeah, on one condition." Kim pulls back to look into her eyes. Trini sweetly requests, "If we're taking any pictures, keep 'em to yourself. I don't need any jocks seeing all this." Her hands waved down her body.

The body which Kimberly swiftly hit with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm have so much fun writing these and seeing your responses makes my day.  
> Pink Lemonade forever!


	3. I'm Not Trying to Hurt You (I just love to speak)

Trini is trying with her parents. She really is.

It's easier now, because, well...life is good for once. When they ask if she made any friends, the answer is actually yes; she can say it with confidence. So when they ask for introductions, she has little reason to say no.

Letting the Rangers into her life is the best decision that she ever made (not that Kimberly gave her the choice). It might be nice to take it a step further.

She invites Zack over first because the whole thing is his idea. Well, not directly, but when your close friend yells "MY MOM IS THE BEST!" every chance he gets, it makes it hard not to evaluate your own relationships.

It goes wonderfully. Zack is the one boy whose truly as "good with parents" as he thinks he is. His respectful behavior cuts down her mom's worrying, which gives her the confidence to continue with this little experiment.

Next come Jason. He's dreamy and athletic and everything her parents could have ever wished for. When he mentions his boyfriend, her mom visibly dies a little. Trini is a bit apprehensive, but when her parents realize that ' _Hey, the most popular boy in town is gay_ ', they finally see that times are changing. They don't need to hide their daughter. Their daughter doesn't need to hide. Next time he comes, they want him to bring his boyfriend.

Billy and Jason bounce off each other as though they'd never been apart. It's adorable and charming, but Trini has to shut down J's mansplaining a few times (He gets so worried that others can't keep up with Billy). When it gets late, Jason happily collects leftovers from her mom as Billy wraps up some nerdy conversation with her father. She looks around, seeing her two families mesh together so well and for the first time, she thinks ' _maybe I can have it all_ '.

Then there's Kimberly.

Trini avoids it for so long, that Kimberly just takes it upon herself. At around 4 o'clock on a Sunday, the pink ranger shows up at her house in the guise of having a question about their biology homework. Of course, Trini's parents _insist_ she stays for dinner. Trini doesn't know which party to direct her agitation towards.

When they sit down either she's paranoid or the tension is thick and everyone else is just better at acting unaffected. She knows it's the latter when her mom clears her throat across the table. "Kimberly, it's...nice to finally meet you. It's a challenge to get my daughter to speak, but when you does, you seem to be her favorite subject."

Trini is frozen in place because _oh_ _god_ _why_ and she _does_ _not_ talk about Kim all that often (yeah she does). But then Kim's knee is bumping hers under the table and she's looking at her like _maybe Trini is her favorite subject too._

Then her father is saying the one thing she's waited we whole life to hear: "Anyone who can make my daughter smile like that is always welcome in our home."

And then she's crying. Almost two decades of pent up emotion come streaming down her face, but she's smiling too. Though she can barely see, she's tripping over chairs to give her Papa a hug (one of them breaks, but everyone's too distracted to notice). Her mom joins in the embrace and the boys are making grossed out faces, and Kimberly's eyes are shinning too. She's _proud_.

After Trini's all cried out, she excuses herself to the bathroom to dab some cool water on her face. She ends up just crying some more in there too, but in the end she pulls herself together. She walks into the kitchen to a beautiful sight. One of her brothers has taken Trini's seat next to Kimberly, holding her hand and telling her adamantly about his favorite Power Ranger - the yellow one.

Her mother turns and gestures for Trini to sit back down, smile genuine - not forced as it had been so often before. Her brother scurries back to his own place after a warning from their mom. When Trini takes her seat, Kim holds her hand. Her father winks. _She has it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistency with posting times. I'm writing these between classes and during my break at work so I don't don't have that many opportunities to post even when I've finished. 
> 
> That you for all the Kudos and nice comments!! I read all of them and smile!!


	4. All this hate is gonna burn you up

It's a good thing that Trini doesn't like labels because Kimberly has no idea what to call this thing between them. She has tried desperately to pinpoint when they became more than friends except they were _never really friends_.

They were strangers, in the same class for almost a year, never once interacting. Then they were on a cliff, with the coins and a mission - Power Rangers, teammates. Now they're sneaking through windows in the middle of the night and holding hands under the kitchen table.

Kimberly keeps waiting for it to hit her. She should be scared; she's falling for a woman who's destine to fight by her side for all the foreseeable future.

But she's _not_ scared, and that's the most concerning part. She wants this, this ambiguous relationship they've formed. She maybe even wants more. (No maybes, she does. She wants the cuddling and the heated makeout sessions and the pet names and all the other things Trini wouldn't be caught dead doing).

They're taking it day by day, both girls giving the other time to adapt to this beautiful new connection. It goes unspoken, but even the boys acknowledge it with little knowing smiles.

Currently, the two girls are on their way home from detention, choosing to walk instead of relying on their parents for rides. The Rangers aren't set to meet for a few hours, so that gives them time to change into more comfortable clothes (they'd never admit it, but they dressed up for each other).

Another no-name bully tried to pick on Billy today, thus pissing off half the room. Trini and Jason were tripping over each other to defend him. If it wasn't for The Rules, this guy would have been toast.

"The dick escalated the fight the second he got near our boy's face. I could have broke his nose before the powers, no one would question me if I did it now."

It's miraculous really, how Trini has done a full 180 with the fight-or-flight thing. "I don't know Trin, the amount of pleasure you would have gotten from taking him down would probably count as 'personal gain'."

The Latina scoffs, but denies nothing. Frustration still plays across her face, refusing to settle. Kimberly grabs her hand, pulling her into the closest alleyway. The smaller girl looks up at her, curiosity added to her pouting.

Kimberly looks down, giving her her most reassuring smile "Hey...you did everything right. That kid - he stepped down immediately. Billy is okay."

Trini takes a step closer, tentatively resting her unjoined hand on Kimberly's waist in the bold-yet-shy way that only the girl who _jumped over a gorge just to avoid talking_ can manage. She looks her in the eyes, searching and says "I never want anything to happen to you guys. But this shit...it keeps happening. No one in this group is a bad person. We do nothing to these people except save their asses, but somehow one of us is always getting picked on. And I just...I know I can't...they aren't going to - Fuck." She doesn't have the words to describe the things this dump of a town makes her feel. Neither does Kimberly, but she understands all the same. With nothing left to say, they fall into each others arms.

Trini squeezes her harder than a normal human would be able to stand. Her face nuzzles into the other girls shoulder, hands grabbing at the back of her shirt. So much emotion built into this tiny person. Kimberly is gentle, rubbing circles into Trini's lower back.

They let the moment sit, just holding each other close.

When some time passes the pink ranger whispers, "If we leave now, we can get to Krispy Kreme right as the hot lights turn on. Pick up a couple dozen of Billy's favorite snack..."

"Can we get a few for my brothers?" Trini mumbles, earning herself a kiss on the temple. "Of course. Let's go."

Some things don't need to be said. No one could look at these girls walking hand-in-hand and pretend to see less than pure happiness and loving devotion. Labels and technicalities be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the fandom has pretty much decided Krispy Kreme would be rebuilt. 
> 
> Idk I just love these two. 
> 
> Also I updated the tags and the summary to better suit the narrative.


	5. It Keeps Me Warm at Night (Warmer than Anyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an excuse for me to write about cuddles.

Angels Grove is supposed to be an in between town. Real estate is cheap enough that someone right out of college could get a place, as they often do. Most plan to get out of here as soon as they can, but life happens and five years go by then it's decades, and you meet someone and have a kid and get some horrible job on the docks.

Resentful parents raise asshole children. These are the people of Angles Grove. More times than not, Trini wonders why the fuck they bothered to save this place.

Now is not one of those times.

See, it's hard to hold a grudge when you're being held. And she is, in soft arms belonging to Kimberly Hart, who somehow belongs to her.

This beautiful, bad-ass bitch who at one point ruled the school has made Trini a central part of her life. Little Trini, who has managed to avoid answering a single question all year in class, who still has to remind herself that she has friends and a reason to be here. The idea of the two of them together is inane, insane, and absolutely incredible.

They've never been happier.

Trini spends every night she can at Kimberly's house, and not just for the cuddles. Before the Power Rangers Trini spoke to no one. Her first sleepover was the day Kim asked her to stay; she just hasn't wanted to leave since.

_Have you ever met a person that made you happy without doing anything at all?_

Trini looks up at Kimberly, thinking, ' _cause I sure have_. They've been laying there for hours and Trini doesn't even mind that she can't sleep because no dream could compare to this.

Though she could have easily packed some clothes in her bag, she came empty handed. There was just something better about wearing Kimberly old cheer shirts (the irony is a bonus).

"Go to sleep" the pink ranger mumbles, halfway there herself.

"Can't you're too distracting."

"I'm not even _doing_ anything." Kimberly replies half-heartedly. Only then does she realize that she _can_ be doing something, and pulls the other girl closer, leans down and kisses her cheek in a sloppy, sleepy way. It seems to take up the rest of her energy; the second her head returns to the pillow, she's out.

Trini shakes her head, but it just as much a nuzzle as it is a disagreement.

This girl is gonna be the death of her.


	6. I'm Slurring on Purpose

**I think how many drinks I've had,** **no more in either hand,** **I'm slurring on purpose.**

* * *

 

The stress that came along with midterms was enough to kill a Power Ranger (which is quite the feat). 

When the time came, Trini and Billy stepped up to the plate, tutoring their friends in everything from Economics to English. Kimberly Hart: _Head_   _Cheerleader_ , Jason Scott:  _Star Quarterback,_ and Zackary Taylor:  _I Never Show Up To a Single Fucking Class_ , needed all the help they could get. Billy's genuine love for knowledge propelled the study sessions much further than Trini, who only got the grades because they were expected of her. 

If they weren't sparring each other, they were quizzing each other. Yeah, they'd probably all end up at the dumpy community college down the street, or the party school a few towns over, but it didn't matter. Superheroes are supposed to be perfect; the least they can do is better themselves. 

So they crammed it all in over many sleepless nights. Billy typed up a list of 'brainfoods' that they all swore by those last few days leading up to exams. 

By the time the tests were finally taken and passed, all of them were ready to sleep through the entire break. That would come, but first, a celebration. 

* * *

 "So Trini, I have to ask," Jason's apparently necessary question is being thrown at her from the other side of a campfire. It's a silly little tradition, meeting up in this old spot, but it just feels right. "Is this your first time drinking?"

The Latina scoffs at him. Just because she isn't at a party every Friday doesn't mean she's some innocent child. "Nah, mi Abuela would always pass me a few beers whenever she'd come over. I'm not sure if it was just to piss my parents off, but I ran with it. Looked them in the eyes as I popped the top." She cracks open her current can right at the cue.

They brought some stronger liquor, but no one's in a rush. Junk food and soft drinks were also available so no one felt pressured.  

Billy and Zack split some obscure crackers  _"Chicken-in-a-Bisket - my dad's favorite",_ Jason shares with Trini a story about his own grandmother (he's trying to get her to open up more about her family, smoothly leading by example), and Kimberly shuffles through the CD stack they've all contributed to, trying to find the perfect campfire jams. 

 "Put on my mixtape! It's fire. Pretty appropriate, don't ya think?" Zack yells, gesturing to the open flame. The "tape" is just another silver disk, with the words _Power Rangers Soundtrack_ scrawled on top. Kim shrugs and pops it in. Everyone is pleasantly surprised when Higher Ground by the Red Hot Chili comes blaring through the speakers. 

Jason's stories have strolled way too far into the 'had to be there' zone. Trini's still trying to listen, but _god a shot would help right now_. She pulls out her personal flask which reads "Probably Not Coffee" (it's Kracken Rum, none of Zack's five dollar crap would cut it for her). The top screws off to be its own shot glass, and Trini downs two before Jason finally gets the hint. After wrapping up his final memory, he stands and grabs one of Zack's bottles (he's never been picky) and walks over to join his boyfriend a few feet away. The three boys of the group immediately strike up a a conversation about the new kid with the green hoodie. Kim takes this as her cue to join Trini.

Kimberly leaves no room between them as she nudges her into a laying position and snuggles up. Though they're maybe 3 yards away from the rest of the rangers, it feels like they're in their own little bubble. "What?" Trini asks "Didn't feel like gushing your heart out about Tommy?" Her tone manages to sound uncaring, but the roll of her eyes makes her feelings clear: she has caught a case of jealousy. 

The taller girl sits up just enough to snatch the other's flask. She drinks the liquid straight, while steadily holding eye contact. When the container is empty (metahuman abilities allowed her to down the whole thing in one go), Kim puts on the cap and throws it into the gorge. (Alpha 5 finds it while cleaning ((maybe it hit him in the head, maybe it didn't)) and reprimands them the next day). 

Only after she's done making a scene does she speak up f ~~unny how some people never change.~~   "Green isn't my color." 

With that, she flops back down on the Latina, head on chest, holding her tight. A soft kiss is placed on her head, but when she looks up Trini is already watching the stars.

* * *

 

 The night goes by in a series of pranks, stories, and get-to-know-you games. So what if their alcohol is going down as easily as water? The lack of burning in their throats and warmth in their bellies changes nothing. All five Power Rangers, teenagers, friends are loosening up. If it's easier to blame it on the booze, that is just fine. 

Right when they are about to call it a night, Zack makes an announcement "I wrote our theme song!" - Kimberly interjects "If he is a good singer, our band is back on."

In the end, it's just him shouting "GO GO POWER RANGERS!!" over and over while playing an air guitar, but it gets them laughing and ends the night perfectly. 

Kimberly and Trini zip their sleeping bags together because of course they do.

Everyone says goodnight so many times that a sleepy Trini has to yell "Shut up and close your damn eyes!"

Who knows what will happen in the morning? Maybe a new threat will appear, maybe the new kid will find a coin - so many things could go wrong. 

But there's two things they will never have to fear: loosing each other, and dealing with hangovers.

 


	7. It's Certainly Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens in due time

They’re still in high school when Trini realizes that she’s in love. Not in a “this person gives me butterflies” type of way, but a “I have allowed myself to grow completely dependent on this person (who also so happens to give me butterflies)” type of way. That’s not to say that nobody saw it coming, because they all did. One day or another, Trini and Kim became Trini-and-Kim and they just never stopped. Teammates to Friends to Lovers: natural progression.

Suddenly hanging out is called dating, and maybe Kimberly is called her girlfriend.

While she still doesn’t like labels, there are certain things that the Pink Ranger does that leaves Yellow repeating “damn I’m gay” like it’s the truest fact in the universe. This list features lip bites, hair twirls, and piloting her pterodactyl with such grace that it’s clear she was never meant to do anything else.

They’re still in high school when Trini realizes that she’ll never let go.

* * *

  
They’re in college when they move in together. Or rather, Kimberly and Billy are in college while the other three work to start their own business. Jason had lost his scholarships and the ‘crazies’ had nothing to lose in the first place. It gives them something to focus on besides fighting, but allows them the flexibility to do just that.

Trini needs to get out of the house and Kimberly has no interest in dorm life, so sharing an apartment just makes sense. It’s a two bedroom, but it might as well not be with how often they share a bed. It’s not the only thing they share; from clothing to secrets, everything that once belonged to a single girl is now _theirs_. It’s sappy and awesome and maybe it scares Trini more than it should, but seeing Kim in her favorite shirt is certainly worth it.

They’re in college when Trini finally finds the meaning of ‘home’.

* * *

  
They’re middle age when the coins chose a new group. Maybe Jason’s team was too stubborn to give them up, maybe this is long overdue. Or maybe they fought until the very last second and went out with a bang.

It was supposed to be a standard rescue, but nothing is ever standard in their lives. A common enemy of theirs had taken half the town hostage, _half the fucking town_. They devised a plan that would get the majority out alive.

But they weren’t the only ones.  
Five kids (they’re teenagers, but to the middle age Power Rangers _god_ they’re _just kids_ ) acted quicker and managed to free the hostages, selflessly taking on the villain until the local superheroes could show up. The Rangers finished the job, but they knew the night wouldn’t end there.

Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy go to thank the children for their assistance when their armor suddenly powers down. The power coins fall to the ground, shaking violently. There’s no second guessing what it means. One by one, the members of Jason’s team pick up the coins and hand them to their successors, passing on the mantle. Jason is the only one who stays for a chat.

They’re middle age when they remember what it’s like to wonder why they’re here.

* * *

  
They’re still middle age when they remember.

“Hey little chicken, I think it’s been long enough." Kim's voice is gentle and silky, but her eyes flitter about, giving away her nervousness. "We need to talk about it. We need to figure out where our lives are going from here.” This was it. This was the conversation Trini had been dreading. The only woman she ever loved is going to tell her that they lost what they had. That it was all linked to the coins, the adrenaline. She spent most of her life putting herself in danger, yet she has never been more scared.

When she finally brings herself to look at the other woman, she finds her on one knee, fiddling with velvet box. "Trin...I've had this thing for years now...decades. It just never felt...we just... It was always us Trini. It was always you and me. Not a day passed by where I doubted that we would be together the rest of our lives. But we already _had_ a sacred bond with stones to prove it too" the joke misses its mark - neither girl is laughing. Everything feels heavy.

Kimberly shakes her head. There's no words for what she's trying to say, but she's never been one to back down and she's not gonna start tonight, "I need you to understand that what we had, all five of us? That's not over. That bond is never going to go away; we're stuck with those doofus' forever. But the fighting and the exhaustion all the crap we got thrown on us - _which didn't even make sense half the time_ \- that stuff is gone. That chapter of our lives is over, just not the whole story."

Kimberly flips open the box to reveal not one, but two rings: one colored a burning amber and the  
other a fiery magenta. Both stones set in a black metal woven in intricate patterns. "I know there's no replacing our power coins. These might not be intergalactic rocks, but they're the strongest ones our planet has to offer and that means something too. Trini Gomez, I love you. Would you marry me?"

The Latina sits, a million emotions playing out on her face. It would be so easy to run, and just as Kim is about to give up, she gets an arm full of Trini. Kisses everywhere, energetic and wild, as though they are teenagers again. Then Trini is crying through her words, trying desperately to tell Kimberly how she feels, though she's so emotional that it's all in Spanish.

Kim doesn't understand the words, but she understands the meaning, lifting her up and carrying her to bed, not even caring how much more difficult that is without her powers.

They're still teenagers at heart when Trini realizes that Kim is never gonna let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when writing this. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story, it was a lot of fun. 
> 
> This covered all of my canon-verse ideas. From here on out, all my works are going to be AUs and requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support! This fandom is so pure!! 
> 
> Don't forget to send me more prompts on tumblr  
> @trinis-beanie-says-it-all
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
